


As Gentle As Feathers, The Snow Piles High

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Christmas 2017 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “It’s snow! There’s snow!” she cried out, jumping on the bed, narrowly missing her father. “There’s snow!”// The first snow of the winter comes, Peggy is more than a bit excited.





	As Gentle As Feathers, The Snow Piles High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stjarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/gifts), [Monkeybum1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeybum1723/gifts).



> Because no one loves Squeaky Clean as much as us
> 
> (For more info, feel free to check out this [fic)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12694449/chapters/28946532)

It was a banging of the door and a sudden flash of light that woke Jemma up that morning. She groaned, rolling onto her back, and opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realise what was happening, that her daughter had come running into the room, more than a bit excited about something.

“It’s snow! There’s snow!” she cried out, jumping on the bed, narrowly missing her father. “There’s snow!”

After blinking a number of times, rubbing at her face, Jemma sat up, bringing her daughter into a hug, hoping to calm her down as it was always that bit harder for Fitz to wake up in the morning. “There’s snow?”

Peggy nodded, soft brown curls bouncing on top of her head, a massive smile gracing her face. “It snowed mummy!”

Jemma couldn’t help but smile at this. She knew how much Peggy had wanted a white Christmas, but in all the years that she had been alive, it had yet to happen, but now, here it was. “Are we going to play in it after breakfast?”

“Of course!” Peggy exclaimed, as if to suggest anything else was stupid. “And we’re going to have a snowball fight and build a snowman and make snow angels!”

A laugh from Fitz echoed in the room. “She really is your daughter,” he began, sitting up, and smiling at his wife, before leaning over and greeting her with a kiss. “I don’t think anyone else could produce someone as prepared as she is.”

Jemma rolled her eyes, leaning over and giving him a kiss. “And she’s just as much yours. Have you seen how much she eats?”

It was at this point that Squeaky made their way over to the mind, intrigued by the noise. They woke up, stretching and pattered over to the bed, resting their head on the bed. Fitz reached over, scratching at their ears. “Hiya,” he cooed, and the alien gave a soft noise of happiness.

It had been somewhat unusual when Jemma had told him that she had adopted Squeaky, but after a while, he got used to it. And she did try to argue that he was Squeaky’s favourite, that the two of them were inseparable.

“Right,” Jemma said, already sliding out of bed. “Breakfast and then outside?”

***

That morning, Jemma could have sworn it was the quickest that Peggy had ever eaten her breakfast. She had it gone in less than ten minutes, and was almost bouncing out of her seat when Jemma allowed her to go and get ready, skidding as she did so.

And once they got outside, the first flakes had started to flutter down again, and there was no holding Peggy back once she was allowed to go outside. She almost stumbled in the snow as she did so, and once she reached the middle of the garden, she couldn’t help but spin around and around.

A laugh escaped from Jemma as she watched from the doorway, leaning into her husband. He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close to him. It was these moments that he loved the most, these simple moments with his family, were nothing was wrong and everything was right.  He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and Jemma seemed to snuggle closer to her.

Peggy continue to bound around the garden, more and more excited by the second. Squeaky seemed somewhat cautious about going out, hiding behind Jemma’s legs, and reaching one leg forward each moment.

“You not going outside?” she asked, petting their head. When they looked up at Jemma, she smiled down at them. “It’s okay, you go and see Peggy.”

Upon hearing the name, Squeaky tried to venture out, taking a few small steps forward, making on print in the snow before deciding against it, that it was too cold, and instead curled upon the floor behind the couple.

“Fitz?” Jemma asked, looking up at her husband, and he tilted his head down to her, allowing his lips to dance over hers.

Once they pulled apart, he smiled down at her, reaching up and brushing at her cheek. “Yeah? Is everything okay?”

“Do you think we should tell her?”

“Tell me what?” Upon hearing that her parents were talking about her, Peggy demanded the question and she turned to face them. “What are you talking about?”

Jemma laughed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes and pulled out of her husband’s embrace and walked out into the snow, the soft flakes landing on her hair. “I have something to tell you.” She walked over to her daughter, and lifted her up into her arms. “How would you feel, if I were to tell you that in about 6 months, in about June, that you are going to be a big sister?”

It took a moment for Peggy to realise what her mum was saying. “You’re going to have a baby?”

Jemma nodded, reaching up and brushing a curl away from Peggy’s face. “We are. We’re going to have a baby in the summer, and you’re going to be a big sister.”

Peggy beamed at her mum, smiling down. “Really?”

A laugh from Jemma. “Really, but that’s for the future. How about we build that snowman now?”


End file.
